


Alternative Health Care

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB, X JAPAN
Genre: Doctor Kink, M/M, Nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Yoshiki is nervous about starting his new nursing job, he's not a trained nurse and has no official medical training. Is he really suitable for this role?





	Alternative Health Care

**Author's Note:**

> All patients are Japanese musicians, but I have used family names. You'll either recognise them, or not. :)
> 
> Also: Put "Nurse Yoshiki" into Google image search for the inspiration of this story. (Yes this is from awhile back, but this story was relevant when I first wrote it).

            Yoshiki was nervous, it was his first day at his new job and he had no idea what he was meant to be doing. He knew nothing about nursing, had no official training and hadn't even applied for the position. He'd been chosen by the doctor personally and though Doctor Camui was convinced he was perfect for the job, Yoshiki wasn't so sure.           

            The hospital was in a new building, exclusive and small. There were only a few wards and each ward could cater for only eight patients. One nurse and one doctor were the only staff on each department, though of course there were cleaners, catering staff and security on the premises. The size of the ward helped alleviated Yoshiki's fears, as surely the doctor would have plenty of free time to treat his patients. Why was a nurse even needed here anyway?

            “You made it,” Doctor Camui announced, with a huge smile as he led Yoshiki through the ward, which was surprisingly eight single rooms and a large communal area for those patients who wanted company. From what Yoshiki could tell none of the patients were critically ill, just recovering from long periods of illness.

            “Doctor...” Yoshiki began, his worry clear in his voice.

            “Call me Gackt. Even the patients do.” The doctor ordered with a friendly smile.

            “OK, Gackt, you know I have no medical experience, right?” Yoshiki asked. “I don't know why you even choose me.”

            “You'll have good bedside manner,” Gackt replied with an easy smile, though something about it suggested to Yoshiki that there was a hidden meaning that he had missed. “Now your uniform is waiting for you in my office. Feel free to change there but I insist every piece needs to be worn correctly and I will be checking.”

            “Shall I change now?” Yoshiki asked and the doctor nodded before picking up a few charts and checking over his patient’s details.

 

            Yoshiki couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the uniform and almost walked out straight away, though the thought of how much money this job paid stopped him. Everything was about bedside manner, he realised that now. He was here to look pretty and provide eye candy for the patients, or maybe something to laugh at? Either way Yoshiki wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea but decided he'd give it a try. He needed money and this was a legitimate way to earn a lot.

            Carefully Yoshiki got dressed into the simple white outfit with just a little bit of red decoration. It consisted of a white button up top, a white miniskirt and a simple white nurses cap that he put on carefully, making sure his long blond hair was positioned in just the right way that he'd look sexy and not like a tramp.

            There was a red thong that he was supposed to wear underneath and for a second Yoshiki was going to refuse but believing Gackt's threat that he would check Yoshiki slid off his own underwear and put it on before carefully putting on the white knee-high boots that completed the outfit.

            Feeling nervous Yoshiki pushed open the office door and found Gackt had changed into black leather trousers and a long doctors coat and looked just as sexy and tempting as he knew he did. Their eyes met and Gackt smiled pleased that Yoshiki had worn the entire outfit without complaint.

            “So, what am I? The sexy nurse or laughing stock?” Yoshiki demanded, though Gackt's own outfit made him convinced he was meant to be the first.

            “Without a doubt you’re my sexy nurse,” Gackt replied. “The patients on this ward will all appreciate the effort you have made.”

            “Are you even a real doctor?” Yoshiki accused.

            “I am,” Gackt responded. “And this is a real hospital but many of our patients have been sick a long time, want some fun to spice up their life’s and what is wrong with that? Like I promised you, your job is to entertain patients and perform basic nurse duties like distributing medicine, changing bandages, taking temperatures. I will show you it all. We have cleaners but you may be asked to clean up spillages or do a bit of sorting.”

            “Your cleaners, are they by any chance sexy maids?” Yoshiki guessed, getting a nod and a smile from Gackt, who then startled Yoshiki by sliding his hand beneath the others skirt. Stunned Yoshiki couldn’t protest and if he was to be honest, enjoyed the sensation.

            “You're completely dressed,” Gackt announced. “Let's do our rounds.”

 

            “How are you feeling Mr. Sugihara?” Gackt asked, as he greeted the raven-haired man with a smile.

            “Better for you finally getting a new nurse,” Sugihara announced, as his eyes roamed over Yoshiki with open admiration. “What's your name?”

            “Yoshiki.” Yoshiki replied trying his best to pull the skirt down once more, it kept insisting on riding up and as short as it was he really didn't want to lose any more inches from its length.

            “Nice.” Sugihara replied with a smile, as Gackt showed Yoshiki how to check a patient’s blood pressure and then pulled out a bottle of pills.

            “Sugihara takes two pills three times a day,” Gackt informed Yoshiki, showing him exactly where on the chart he could find such information. “But he's a right pain, aren't you Sugi?”

            “A pain in your ass maybe,” Sugihara joked, prepared for his doctor’s wrath.

            “Push it and you're getting a spanking,” Gackt threatened before retrieving a pill from the bottle. “Now Sugihara will only take his medicine if you force it into his mouth, with your tongue.”

            “What?” Yoshiki demanded stunned. This seriously couldn't be real! It was sexual harassment! He should walk out but this patient was attractive and seemed like an interesting man to talk too.

            “I'll show you.” Gackt explained placing the pill in his own mouth before placing his lips over his patients. The tablet must have been passed quickly, as Yoshiki saw Sugizo swallow but the kiss didn't end for a long time and even then their tongues still flicked out to tease each other before Gackt was finally satisfied Sugihara had taken his medication.

            The second pill was placed in Yoshiki's hand and the two men stared at him expectantly waiting for him to force Sugihara to take it. Feeling foolish Yoshiki placed the pill in his mouth, relieved that it was tasteless, before leaning over to place his lips over Sugihara's. The pill was exchanged quickly but Sugihara was holding his hair stopping him from moving away. Within seconds he felt Sugihara's tongue pushing against his lips forcing entry into his mouth and as he did it the pill was returned. He was really testing him or perhaps prolonging the kiss? It had to be the second and so Yoshiki continued to fight him to take the pill for a good few minutes before Sugihara relented and swallowed his medicine releasing his grip as he did so.

            “See you after lunch!” Sugihara called out cheerfully, as Yoshiki left the room and the blond smiled. As perverted as Sugihara was he was fun and a great kisser. He'd quiet happily return to give him the rest of his pills, though he did question both the ethics and safety of what they were doing.

 

            “Don't let Morie intimidate you,” Gackt informed Yoshiki as he left him at the patient’s door. “He tries everything on but you're not paid as a whore. You tease, flirt, play but no more. Unless you want to of course but save that for your breaks and try not to let the other patients see. They get jealous.”

            “Got you.” Yoshiki replied, reading other the patients chart before stepping into the room. All he had to do was take the patients temperature and give him a few pills while Gackt was seeing a more critically ill patient but the other’s warning had him nervous. The other patients had been flirtatious and suggestive in their comments, so for Morie to be classed as trouble must put him in a league of his own.

            “Oh, I have a nurse now!” Morie exclaimed happily as Yoshiki entered the room and smiled nervously at his patient. “And one with such beautiful golden hair. I approve of this choice!”

            “You have a nurse,” Yoshiki agreed. “What do you want first pills or temperature?”

            “I think the pills, I’ve been in so much pain today.” Morie complained, watching Yoshiki unlock the cabinet and retrieve his medicine accepting the pills and taking them without fuss.

            “Do you need to see the doctor?” Yoshiki asked as he took a thermometer and checked it was clean.

            “No. I'll be fine,” Morie replied, letting Yoshiki slide the thermometer into his mouth and beginning to lick it in such a suggestive manner that Yoshiki was turned on, if only a little.

            “Well your temperature seems OK. A bit closer to normal,” Yoshiki declared, marking the reading on his chart before tidying everything away.

            “Could you pick up my magazine?” Morie asked, pointing to a gay porn magazine that was on the floor opened on a centre fold that was enough to make some men blush.

            “Sure. That's no problem.” Yoshiki agreed picking up the magazine and handing it to Morie who tossed it back on the floor.

            “You picked it up wrong.” He explained, glaring at Yoshiki who glared back for a second before letting out a sigh. Of course the patient didn't just want him to pick up the magazine, that would be too easy. Turning his back on Morie, Yoshiki bent over, keeping his legs straight, so that his ass ended up exposed and sticking up in the air so that Morie could have a perfect view of everything that he had to offer. Now the importance of the red thong made sense and Yoshiki was glad he's properly waxed only a few days ago.

            “Here you go.” Yoshiki announced with a smile after taking his time about picking up the magazine, he'd put on his show for the patient and felt pleased that Morie had clearly enjoyed it.

            “Thanks,” Morie announced, putting the magazine on his bedside table to look at later. “Now it's time for my sponge bath.

            “You're so lazy. You can walk fine,” Yoshiki scolded. “Go have a shower. You're meant to be getting a bit of exercise anyway.”

            “Will you join me if I do?” Morie asked. “It's so lonely on your own. I bet your so hot naked, pushed against the tiles as I fill you so well that you wonder what you've been missing all your life.”

            “Why don't we make a deal. You go and shower on your own and I'll let you imagine whatever you like?” Yoshiki suggested.

            “You're a tough one but I'm here for a while yet. I'll get you in my bath.” Morie informed Yoshiki as he got out of bed, thankfully dressed in jeans though they were tight enough to give more than a suggestion of what he had on offer. Passing Yoshiki he took a grab at the blonde’s ass and stole a quick kiss before he left, his nurse feeling slightly flustered. He had been gorgeous and so sure of himself that Yoshiki's submissive nature couldn't help but respond to what could be his master’s call.

 

            Yoshiki's feet ached after working all day in heels which had seemed low enough that morning, only an inch or so high, but now felt like he was wearing eight-inch stilettos. He couldn't wait to take these boots off but he had one more patient to see to before he could call it a night. He'd met Deyama before, one of the easier of his patients so far, and had found him quite charming. There shouldn't be too much fuss from the patient and for that Yoshiki was glad.

            “Hey Deyama,” Yoshiki greeted the man with a friendly smile, that failed to hide how tired he was but remained polite. “Just your last pills to take.”

            “Yeah, off course.” Deyama replied turning his TV on mute as he watched Yoshiki retrieve his medicine and accepted it happy enough. Finishing quickly Yoshiki turned to go startled to find his patient grab his wrist and pull him down over his lap. He was surprisingly strong and had Yoshiki trapped within a second. Lying face down Yoshiki tried to stand up but firm pressure on his shoulders had him trapped.

            “Such a whore, I’ve seen you flirt with every man on this ward,” Deyama scolded. “That skirt is hardly appropriate. Look it's already fallen up, exposing your next to naked ass too me. What a nice ass it is, shame you need a good spanking.”

            “Deyama...” Yoshiki began to protest but his patient was serious and he gasped in pain as he was spanked over and over again.

            “Enough.” Spoke up the voice of authority and Deyama stopped letting Yoshiki go.

            “Doctor he needed to be punished.” Deyama informed Gackt, who simply sighed and led his startled nurse out of the room and towards the back rooms.

            “Deyama likes to spank my nurses,” Gackt explained. “Don't take it personally, it's just his fetish.”

            “My ass hurts, my feet are killing me and I'm tired,” Yoshiki complained. “I can't take anything personally anymore.”

            “I better check your ass. Make sure it's not too damaged,” Gackt informed Yoshiki as he pushed open a door that opened to what seemed to be a standard doctors’ room. “This is for my out patients, I have a few from time to time.”

            “I'm not sure it's really necessary.” Yoshiki replied, but after a day of being sexually teased he found himself actually excited for some more.

            “You need a full physical anyway,” Gackt explained. “Lie face down on the bed please.”

            “I might not be able to get up again.” Yoshiki complained as he made himself comfortable, thankful to just take the weight of his feet. Settling down he let Gackt pull up his skirt before hearing the snip of scissors and feeling the thong fall away. If anything, that too was a relief and it hadn't been his anyway so he didn't even register a complaint at Gackt's actions.

            The fingers caressed his ass were gentle and caring and Yoshiki felt more and more relaxed. He could trust Gackt, he was the doctor after all. He wouldn't do anything strange. Suddenly he felt something warm and wet run over his ass, pushing the cheeks apart slightly and gasped as he realised it had been a tongue. It came again and Yoshiki tried to struggle up, only to be held down.

            “I advise you behave.” Gackt ordered, as he pulled Yoshiki's arm down so it ran parallel to the edge of the bed. There was a leather cuff there that he used to hold Yoshiki's arm in place against the side of the bed before moving around to fasten Yoshiki's other arm. The nurse was too stunned too complain and only stared at Gackt with wide eyes as he returned to treating his ass.

            “Now it looks like Deyama has done some good work but you're only just lightly pink,” Gackt diagnosed. “We need to fix that.”

            “Yeah.” Yoshiki agreed, watching as Gackt went to open his brief case and pulled out a long metallic object that extended to reveal itself as some kind of long metal stick like used in a lecture to point to thinks on the board. Wait when Gackt said fix it, he hadn't meant make him better! Struggling against the bonds he tried to escape but found he couldn't but he didn't shout or complain. Delighted he buried his face into the pillow and let Gackt take his stress out against his ass as hard as he liked, screaming in pain a few times but never once not enjoying himself. He loved pain, he loved been made to submit and he loved been tied down.

            “I've heard all about you,” Gackt whispered as he relented his attack to talk. “I know what you like, what you enjoy. All your dirty little secrets. I just had to make you my nurse and unless you quit, your exclusively mine. You get that?”

            “Yes doctor,” Yoshiki agreed and pleased Gackt put away the pointer before returning to Yoshiki's body. Pouring a clear liquid all over Yoshiki's reddened cheeks he gently rubbed it in relieving some of the pain as he did so. He was a doctor, it was his job to cure his patients even if he had inflicted the injuries.

            “Now your temperature.” Gackt announced, pulling out a thermometer and holding it up so Yoshiki could see. It was long and thick, about as wide as his own thumb, and Yoshiki knew exactly where it was headed. Sure enough, out came the lube and he found the instrument sliding into his ass, teasing his prostrate and making him moan.

            “Normal,” Gackt declared, seeming pleased as he entered the information into his computer before unfastening Yoshiki's restraints. “Height and weight next, not fun I know but this physical examination is a real requirement.”

            “I don't care as long as I can get out of these boots.” Yoshiki declared unzipping them off and kicking them away in a mood. He officially hated them right now.

            “You'll get used to heels,” Gackt reassured him as he unbuttoned the top and pushed it away from Yoshiki's shoulders. “Got to make a perfect measurement.” He explained, as he gently stripped Yoshiki of all his clothes, as well as sliding off his own coat. Beneath was nothing but the leather trousers and Yoshiki got his first look at Gackt's well-toned torso smiling in delight. His doctor was beautiful and he was more than happy to do as he was told.

            As nervous as your stereotypical woman, Yoshiki stepped on the scales breathing a sigh of relief when he measured more or less what he expected. His height was next and he found Gackt kissing him eagerly as he stood against the wall, completely exposed and obedient.

            “174cm of sex kitten,” Gackt declared as he finally took the measurement needed and typed it into the computer, along with Yoshiki's weight as the other waited eagerly for him to return. Just his blood pressure left, damn the medical board expecting him to do this medical examination properly, they were wasting time they could have fun!

            “Doctor, I'm so hard for you.” Yoshiki complained, a sentiment Gackt was more than understanding towards, having his own erection pressing against the tight hot confinements of his clothing.

            “Not long now,” Gackt reassured him, pushing him back into a leather examination chair where he quickly took Yoshiki's blood pressure, annoyed to find it racing. Damn Yoshiki's arousal! “You're so excited for me that it's reading high.”

            “Make something up, I'm healthy.” Yoshiki begged and throwing the device to one side Gackt straddled his nurse and kissed him desperately, making it clear just how aroused he was.

            “Tomorrow. I'll check you first thing,” Gackt got out between their eager kisses, all thoughts of games and messing about forgotten for now. Though he did have to prepare the blond and they could have some fun there. “Prostrate examinations need to be done on a regular basis. I have concerns about your health in this department.”

            “I might be very sick there,” Yoshiki agreed, smiling happily as Gackt pulled on a pair of gloves and lubed his fingers to perform his examination. He started out surprisingly professional but the role play was soon forgotten as the thought of sex consumed them both.

            Gloves and trousers tossed aside, Gackt soon had his arousal on display so much larger than Yoshiki had expected. Gackt was full of surprises and he happily spread his legs wider as Gackt slipped between them, taking a few moments for them to both get comfortable on the chair. Wrapped in an embrace Gackt took Yoshiki as hard and fast as the position allowed, holding on to his partner for support as well as intimacy. They seemed to fit well together, their bodies sliding against each other as moans escaped their lips over and over again.

            Filling Yoshiki Gackt slid off the chair and wrapped his mouth around the blonde’s desperate length, sucking for only a few seconds before the other climaxed as well, swallowing everything the nurse had to offer. He'd made the right choice this time, he was sure of it, this nurse wouldn't leave him like the last one had. Yoshiki was here to stay, he just knew.

            “Hey Gackt. Who looks after the patients when we go home?” Yoshiki asked much later as they prepared to leave. He'd had an amazing first day off work and couldn't wait for the next one to come.

            “The night doctor,” Gackt replied. “She doesn't play games though. Just a regular doctor patrolling all the wards. I don't envy her, working nights must suck when the patients are asleep.”

            “Well she needs a nurse then,” Yoshiki replied with a smile. “I'm sure that’s exactly what she needs to pass the time.”

            “Every doctor needs a nurse,” Gackt agreed as he gave Yoshiki a quick kiss goodbye before slipping into his car, grateful that he had found his very own nurse to help him pass the long work day.


End file.
